Jun. K
Perfil *'Nombre Artístico': Jun. K thumb|300px *'Nombre Real:' 김민준 / Kim Min Jun. *'Apodos:' Panda, Ahjussi''' (abuelo). *'''Profesión: Compositor, Cantante, Bailarín, Rapero y Productor. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento': Daegu, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''180cm. *'Peso:' 68 kg. *'Grupo sanguíneo:' A. *'Signo zodiacal': Capricornio. *'Signo chino': Conejo *'Agencia: JYP Entertainment Dramas *Style (SBS, 2009, cameo). Temas de Dramas *Love... Goodbye, I Love Lee Tae Ri (2012). *''Don't Go'', junto a Lim Jung Hee para el drama Dream High (2011). Temas para Peliculas *''HOT'', Blind (2011). Programas de TV *'''2012 (TVN): The Romantic & Idol. *'2011' (SBS Plus): 2PM Show. *'2011' (KBS2): Inmortal Song 2. *'2009' (Mnet): Wild Bunny. *'2008' (MBC): Idol Show. *'2008' (Mnet): Hot Blood. Musicales *'Three Musketeers' (2013). Colaboraciones *'"Tok Tok Tok" '- Jung Woo feat. Jun. K (Soul Project. 1). *'"B.U.B.U" '- San E feat. Jun. K (Everybody Ready?). *'"Let's Go" '- Jun. K, Changmin, Gayoon, Kahi, Junhyung, Luna, Seohyun, Gyuri, G.O, Min, Jaekyung, JiEun, Jonghyun, Sungmin, G.NA, Seo In Kook, Son Dambi, IU, Bumkey y Anna. (Group of 20). *'"MUSIC" '- Jun. K, Narsha, Supreme Team, Boowhal, 8Eight, JeA. (2010 MAMA Theme Song). *"This Christmas" - JYP Nation (This Christmas). *'"Rainy Days" '- One Way feat. Jun. K (One Way Vol. 1 - Rainy Days). *'"Sunshine" '- Kan Mi Youn feat. Jun. K (Watch). *'"More than words" '- Jun.K, Taemin, Kevin & Hyunseung (Music Bank in Paris). *'"DJ got me goin' crazy" '- Jang Woo Young feat Jun. K (23-Male-Single). *'"Always" '- Baek Ah Yeon feat Jun. K (I'm Baek). *'"Count 3"' - DOUBLE feat. Jun. K Discografía Singles Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop: '2PM **'Posición:' Vocalista principal. *'Educación:' **Dong-Ah Institute of Media and Arts (Entretenimiento de Difusión, especialidad en Artes Escénicas). **Kyung Hee University (master en Contenido Cultural y Artes públicas). *'Religión:' Budismo. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano, Inglés y Japonés. *Ganó muchos concursos, tanto de canto como de poesía, antes de su debut. *Presentó audición para YG Entertainment y JYP Entertainment, pasando ambas audiciones y decidiendose luego por JYP Entertainment. *Antes de debutar en 2PM, pasó 4 años de entrenamiento junto a Jay Park (ex-miembro), convirtiéndolo en el miembro más entrenado. *﻿Llegó a ensayar la canción ‘This Song’ con Jo Kwon y Seulong, integrantes de 2AM, durante 6 meses. Sin embargo, poco antes del debut de los chicos, el grupo pasó por más de un cambio y fue transferido de 2AM a 2PM. *Hubo rumores de que mantenía una relación amorosa con Waii. A pesar de que ambos lo negaron, se piensa que la canción "Break", de la cantante tailandesa, es dirigida a Jun. K. *Se pensó que ocuparía el puesto de líder tras la partida de Jay Park. *Los miembros del grupo lo molestan diciéndole "jarabashi" (abuelo) por ser el mayor. *Se operó a causa de la rinitis. *Es el único miembro de 2PM que se ha escapado para ir a una fiesta. *En Idol Army admitió que su tipo ideal entre las idols es Seo Joo Hyun (SNSD). *Rindió homenaje a la banda de los 90, G.O.D., interpretando dos de sus famosas canciones: Lies y One Candle durante una actuación especial realizada en el "SBS Gayo Daejun 2009" junto a K.Will, Jonghyun (SHINee) y Kim Tae Woo (ex-miembro del memorable grupo). *Interpretó "Wildflower" con el acompañamiento de Jin Bora (pianista de jazz profesional). *En el Music Core durante la presentación de T-ara, Jun. K estaba bromeando con un amigo y sin darse cuenta su micrófono se encendió y se oyó su voz cantanto "Bo peep Bo peep", desde ese día los fans lo apodaron "Jun Peep". *En el talkshow Win Win, confesó que le gustaría tener a Wooyoung (compañero de grupo) como cuñado ya que sus actitudes son parecidas. En este mismo programa relató un suceso inusual: ''"Yo estaba tratando de entrar en los dormitorios, pero el guardia de seguridad me bloqueó y me dijo que no podía hacerlo. No podía ponerme en contacto con mi manager, así que tuve que esperar fuera por 40 minutos". *Es cercano a G-Dragon (Big Bang) y Se7en. *Durante los ensayos de "Without U", single promocional del 3er mini album del grupo: "Don't Stop Can't Stop", sufrió una lesión en su pierna. Sin embargo, Jun. K siguió actuando en los escenarios, por supuesto sin realizar las coreografías. *Interpretó "Empire State of Mind", de la cantante estadounidense Alicia Keys; durante su solo en el primer concierto solitario del grupo. *Es el compositor del single promocional "Sunshine" de la cantante Kan Mi Youn, también participa en el MV del mismo. *Su nombre artístico es Jun. K, éste se lo concedió un amigo coreano-japonés de su infancia. *Participó en el programa "Inmortal Song 2" donde Chance, mejor amigo y miembro del grupo One Way; lo ayudó con los arreglos de las canciones. *Jun. K es el compositor de "Hot", canción incluida en el 2º album del grupo "Hands Up" y seleccionada como parte del Ost de la película "Blind". *Junto a Lee Young Hyun (Big Mama) interpretó "Our Love Is Still Countinues" en el programa "Inmortal Song 2". *Su mujer ideal es la actriz Kim Min Jung. *Es gran amigo de Seung Ho y G.O de MBLAQ. *Mika de Dae Guk Nam Ah (The Boss) es su primo segundo. *Se encuentra en el top 10 de "Los Mejores Modelos del 2011" del CFtv (importa portal web coreano de comerciales publicitarios). *Su padre falleció de un ataque cardiaco el 20 de enero de 2012, fue visto llorando durante todo el funeral. Sus compañeros de grupo y agencia junto a sus más cercanos amigos lo apoyaron en su perdida. *Informó mediante su cuenta personal en twitter que, debido a un asunto familiar, su nombre sería cambiado: "Jun. K" seguiría siendo su nombre artístico y el verdadero pasaría a ser "Kim Min Jun", dejando claro que Junsu ya no se utilizaría. *Compuso "Hanerete Itemo" para el primer album japonés del grupo. *Es el compositor de "DJ got me goin' crazy" para el album debut de Wooyoung (2PM). *El ringtone de "Alive", su single solista coreano, fue lanzado en Japón, alcanzando la primera posición en el ranking Stop DL (portal de música para celular más grande de Japón). *Compuso "No Goodbyes" para OneDay. *Su mascota es un perra llamada "Audrey". *Le gustan las chicas con cabello largo y se enternece cuando las ve pasar su cabello por detrás de la oreja. *Compuso "Always" para el mini album de Baek Ah Yeon. *Participó en el show "The Romantic & Idol", donde se puede ver que es muy atento con las chicas, salió con Jei, Jihyun y Hyejeong, siendo esta última su elección como pareja al final del programa. Por la afectuosa citas con Hyejeong, comenzaron a publicar artículos reflejando que parecían una pareja real. *JYPE China dio un comunicado acerca de la forma de escribir'' ''el nombre artístico de MinJun "Jun. K". ''"Queremos informarles que la manera correcta de escribir su nombre es: Jun. K, con un espacio entre Jun. y K. También está bien escribirlo como JUN. K. Sin embargo debe haber un espacio entre las dos palabras. Por lo tanto queremos pedirle a la prensa que use el nombre correcto en sus publicaciones" ''. *Interpretó "True Swag", canción de su propia autoría, durante el Arena Tour 2013 y en el Tokyo Dome. *Forma parte del musical "Los Tres Mosqueteros" donde comparte escenario con Changmin (2AM), YeEun (Wonder Girls), entre otros. *Jun. K y Changddai, compositor y productor musical, son conocidos como 143v. *Kim Shin Young dice creer que Jun. K tiene el mejor trasero que haya visto antes. *En el show comeback de 2PM '2PM RETURNS' mientras hablaba sobre su padre trató de retener las lágrimas pero fue en vano, confesó que fue muy difícil para él no haber hecho tantos buenos recuerdos con su padre después que se volvió adulto. En ese mismo show manifestó que ver a los miembros llorar durante el funeral, le hizo entender que 2PM se había convertido en su familia. *Para el tercer álbum de 2PM, GROWN, compuso dos canciones: Game Over y Suddenly (versión coreana de Hanarete Itemo). *En el álbum GROWN agradece a su madre y a su hermano menor a quien dice respetar mucho. También expresa ''"Le dedico este álbum a mi padre quien me está viendo desde el cielo". '' *Compuso la canción "Falling In Love" para el single japonés "Give Me Love", la cual alcanzó el 1er lugar en Recochoku. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) *Twitter *Instagram Galería Videografía thumb|left|300px|Jun.K - Alive Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KBailarín